War for Pixie Hollow
by ShimmeringFairyPrion
Summary: Explore Clarion's beginnings, how Mother Dove came into existence, and the valor of new unlikely heroes in this action-packed, author's interpretation of the untold history of Pixie Hollow.
1. TRAILER

**The War for Pixie Hollow  
****by ShimmeringFairyPrion**

**TEXT TRAILER**

Tagline: _**Before Never**__**l**__**and,**__** Disbelief was the least of their worries..**__**.**_

According to history, _In the Realm of the Never Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow_, pg 64, it reads:  
"Pixie Hollow was not always the small patch of Never Land's forest that it is now. Once it was a great kingdom, covering forests, canyons, mountains, and lakes. Back then, it was a separate place from Never Land. To get there, you had to fly through a secret portal hidden behind a waterfall...There was no Home Tree. In its place stood the Pixie Dust Tree...

The fairies lived this way happily for many years. Then came a battle that destroyed the Pixie Dust Tree. Pixie Hollow itself began to disappear, for without dust there could be no magic, and without magic there would be no belief in fairies. The fairies feared for their existence. And then they found Mother Dove."

Get ready for a story over 2 years in the making.  
Get ready for the never-before-told story of the sacrifice, destruction, and glory of Pixie Hollow before Never Land.

_** A storm over the sea is filled with lightning flashes ever second.  
But not a sound is heard.**_

_ A laugh travels through to Pixie Hollow._

_ A new fairy emerges...her glow shining pink instead of yellow-gold._

_ "My name is Alivia. My talent is...fire...skill in battle..."_

_ As she gets familiar with her new life, she meets a sparrowman named Caradoc (Doc for short).  
The two become best of friends and work and play together in peace._

_ Another fairy emerges...this one different from the rest.  
She fulfills an ancient prophecy.  
That after her marked arrival, Pixie Hollow will be utterly destroyed.  
She is shunned and tormented, everyone fears for their lives.  
"We'll take care of you." reassure Alivia and Caradoc.  
_

_ A fairy named Fieva, armed with genius and genocidal visions, rises up and crowns herself queen..._

_ Her machinations and armies terrorize and slaughter everyone she touches..._

_ She brings weapons that are no match for the Royal Defense Force of Pixie Hollow..._

_ Alivia pulls out her katana, back to back with Doc._

_ "I serve only one queen."_

_ Doc arms his crossbow._

_ "Bring it on."_

_ Arrows block out the sun..._

_ Fairies collide in midair..._

_ New weaponry is launched...variants of engineered Dust...  
Dust on fairies is cancelled with Anti-Dust..._

_ Fairies plummet from the sky..._

_ Helpless on the ground, unable to fight..._

[ scene change ]

_ "Claire!" as Doc grabs her from falling off a cliff...__  
_ [ scene change ]  
_ A young fairy and sparrowman are standing in a charred countryside, the latter picks a surviving flower and gives it to the fairy...they embrace, their wings beating fast, and kiss, knowing they could die before the day is over...__  
_ [ scene change ]_  
__ Non-combatants are not spared from the wrath of Queen Fieva...  
Rotating-Cylinder crossbows fire nonstop..._

_Swords are shattered...  
Hope is all but lost...  
_ black screen, only voices

_ "Why do we protect Clumsies?"  
"We need them to survive...and it's the right thing to do"  
_ The Dust Tree comes into view

_ It is destroyed in a fireball, wiping out trees within its radius...  
Earthquakes tear the beautiful land apart...  
Hurricanes and fire engulf vegetation...  
The sky is mixed with day and night simultaneously...__  
The surviving stockpiles will not last forever…__  
The only hope besides sure annihilation is exodus..._

Find out how Mother Dove came into existence, Clarion's beginnings, and the valor of new characters in this action-packed, author's interpretation of the untold history of Pixie Hollow.

LEGAL DISCLAIMER:

All original Disney Fairies™ characters/items/locations are property of 'The Walt Disney Company', 'Disney Enterprises, Inc', 'Disney Press', respective Disney authors, 'The Disney Storybook Artists', and/or 'Random House, Inc'. I do not own any original Disney Fairies™ intellectual property.

Everything else was constructed by me, ShimmeringFairyPrion.

This fanfiction story is based on the Disney Fairies® stories, including but not limited to:

{Levine, Gail Carson, and David Christiana. _Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg_. New  
York: Disney, 2005. Print. ISBN: 978-1-4231-0819-1

Peterson, Monique, and The Disney Storybook Artists. _In the Realm of the Never_  
_Fairies: The Secret World of Pixie Hollow_. Comp. Elizabeth Ryazantseva and  
Megan Krempels. New York: Disney, 2006. Print. ISBN: 0-7868-4765-4}

=========

{Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of "fair use."}

=========

{Circular 92

Copyright Law of the United States  
17 USC § 107 - Limitations on exclusive rights: Fair use (page 34)  
[URL: . /uscode/text/17/107]  
[URL: . ]

"In determining whether the use made of a work in any particular case is a faur use the factors to be considered shall include-  
(1) the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes;  
(2) the nature of the copyrighted work;  
(3) the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole; and  
(4) the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the copyrighted work."}

=========

1. The purpose of the fanfiction is to entertain, be enjoyable to fans, and to cause thought and innovation.  
2. The nature is fanfiction, no claims are made that some ideas are not subject to inspiration from authors.  
3. In this particular story "War for Pixie Hollow," very little of the original Disney work is used.  
4. The effect will not deprive any authors of their credit or monetary compensation. The potential market is other fanfiction users who understand that no infringement is intended, nor achieved.

==

I believe I speak for many Fanfiction writers and readers when I state:  
"1. Fan works do not deprive the owner of the source material of income.  
2. Fan works may work as free advertisement and promotion of the original source material.  
3. Fan works are usually non-profit. This one is.  
4. Fan works do not copy, or attempt to substitute for, the original work."

**==END OF DISCLAIMER==**


	2. Chapter 0 -Repulse-

**The War for Pixie Hollow  
by David Stack**

**Chapter 0: Repulse**

The world is in turmoil. The Royal Defense Forces must hold their fuel source, or all life will perish. Three fairies fly amidst the chaos and confusion, trying to reach safety, but not knowing where safety is. Alivia Voe flew forward, not fearing death, as she valued the young Clairette's life more than her own. The former's very name was an anagram, with repeats, yet she was still ignorant of what that might be. The latter was hated, as every fairy believed the war and devastation was her fault. She preferred to be called "Claire" and was pure, innocent, adorable, selfless, and quick to forgive others, despite being treated like a plague. Caradoc, Doc for short, provided cover and aid for the others, loyal unto death.  
"Claire, stay close to me!" Alivia shouted.  
"…alright," trembled the young fairy, her pure white wings different from other fairies, whose wings were translucent and iridescent. Her childlike face, melodic voice, and pure white hair were a great constant contrast with the smoke, fire, blood, and death surrounding them.  
"Hostiles dead ahead, let's flank right," advised Doc, firing his revolving crossbow into the advancing horde.  
They maneuvered right and dodged enemy arrows. They knew they had to rendezvous with the Royal Defense Force outpost, deliver their captured intel, and help exploit the tactics of the Neo-Fieva Supremacists. Fire rained from the sky, deafening explosions were everywhere, and crossbow bolts blocked out the setting sun. A band of NFS fairies dropped down longswords and spears drawn. A quick glance at each other, escape routes, and number of enemies, the three sprang into action. Alivia hurled a ball of fire at the nearest, sliced another with her pink katana, and kicked a third trying to fire his crossbow. Doc fired two bolts, rewarded by two headshots, and used an enemy spear against his owner. Claire looked around in fright, scanning for wounded RDF members to heal. They ran to cover, sneaking up on an enemy cannon emplacement. The mortar fired decimating their allies. Clairette temporarily blinded the guards with light, Doc shot the gunner, while Alivia neutralized the two sentries. Just as Doc disabled the gun, a larger force arrived, weapons at the ready. Doc sent a torrent of water at some, while diving in front of Claire. Alivia picked up a crossbow, sending volleys into the entourage. Doc used NFS fairies as shields, as he physically disarmed another, firing the user with his own crossbow. A spear came flying forward, nicking Claire's shoulder. That was it. Alivia was filled with a new vengeance, fire sprayed from her hands at four combatants, she grabbed the spear lighting it entirely on fire, killing the sender, striking another with the butt-end, and slicing the torsos of two others, unlucky to be in her path. Doc used water to disable the wings of two flying by, sending them plummeting to the ground.  
"Is this the best Tyrant Fieva can send?" Alivia mocked.  
"Allie, do you think Queen Miliani is still alive?" asked Clairette.  
"Yes, Fieva would make sure we never heard the end of it if she were dead," replied Doc.  
"Let's move" said Alivia, or "Vi" as Doc nicknamed her.  
This time, an entire battalion of 10 raced around them in the air.  
They split up and flew at odd angles, bouncing off enemies here and there, disorienting them. Alivia did a pirouettes in midair, dodging arrows, and swords. She grabbed a fairy,

"Friendlies two-o'clock under fire!" said Vi.  
As the trio raced forward, flying low, they heard desperation in the fray ahead.  
"Cover me, I'm reloading!"  
"Where are those reinforcements? We can't hold them off forever!"  
"Get a messenger-talent, our wings are cut, I repeat our wings are," were the fairies last words.  
"Everyone get down, they're shelling us again!"  
"This is Omicron 948 requesting immediate assistance!"  
"Concentrate your fire over the cliff!"  
"We can't take much more of this abuse!"  
The three arrived, not sure if they could help. Before they could do anything, an Anti-Dust artillery shell hit them in midair. Their wings useless, they spread out in formation, as they were trained, and assessed their vulnerabilities.  
"No!" screamed Clairette.  
"Don't panic, we've been through this," reassured Doc.  
Alivia grabbed shurikens, throwing them at those foolish enough to get with ten feet. She almost never missed. Doc dual-wielded crossbows, shoving Claire back into a safer location.  
"That one's not welcome here! She'll doom us all!" shouted the RDF squadron leader.  
"If you haven't noticed, you're already doomed. Now you've seen me kill 5 in 4 seconds. Do you want our help or not?" retorted Alivia.  
"With all due respect, we need all the help we can get," said the flight lieutenant.  
"Please don't leave us out to die. I didn't do anything!" pleaded Claire.  
"Alright fine, but if you can't keep up as we retreat, we're leaving you," said the leader.  
Doc reloaded, and emptied another salvo. Alivia tried using fire, but then remembered the artillery. Claire had healed herself by now; handing weapons, ammunition, and medical supplies to the warriors she could reach.  
An explosive shell killed many of them, and the three reassessed their options. The RDF retreated, fearing Clairette; without the intel. As enemies drew near, the triumvirate wondered if they would see another day.

/


	3. Forgotten for Ages

**Chapter 1: Forgotten for Ages**

It was a normal day in Pixie Hollow. After breakfast in the Tearoom, Prilla, Tinker Bell, and Rani were finished with their work early for the day and wanted to have some fun in their free time. They were having a difficult time thinking of what to do though.

"Let's go to the Library; I've never been there before," said Prilla.

"That sounds great!" said Rani.  
"Sure, why not?" said Tink.

Because the library was right above the kitchen in the Home Tree, it did not take long for them to arrive. There were never very many fairies in the library and it was always quiet. Tink grabbed a book _Never Copper and Never Iron_, Rani picked up a book named _The Ebb and Flow of Tides_, and Prilla found a book called _The Study of Clumsies_.

After a while, Prilla finished her book and looked for another. The others had not realized, but Vidia was also looking for a book, something no one had seen before. Prilla accidentally bumped into Vidia and then into the nearby bookcase.

"Watch it darling!" said Vidia.

"Oh! Vidia, I didn't see you there! How are you?" said Prilla.

"I was relaxed until you crashed into me," retorted Vidia.

The collision had knocked a few books off the shelf, some of which were very old and very dusty. Prilla picked one up. It was frayed and just by touching it, flecks of the cover broke loose and fell to the floor. The fairy blew dust off the book and could barely make out the faded writing "History of Pixie Hollow."

She had never seen this before and took a look inside.

The first page read "_**Pixie Hollow was not always the small patch of Never Land's forest that it is now.**__**Once it was a great kingdom, covering forests, canyons, mountains, and lakes. Back then, it was a separate place from Never Land.**__ To get there, you had to fly through a secret portal hidden behind a waterfall.  
At that thime, the fairies made their homes in flowers, mushrooms, tree stumps, and other places all over Pixie Hollow. __**There was no Home Tree.**__**In its place stood the Pixie Dust Tree.**__ The charmed dust billowed endlessly from the heart of this enchanted three, giving the fairies the magic they needed to travel to the world of children and inspire their belief._

_ The fairies lived this way happily for many years. __**Then came a battle that destroyed the Pixie Dust Tree. Pixie Hollow itself began to disappear, for without dust there could be no magic, and without magic there would be no belief in fairies. The fairies feared for their existence.  
And then they found Mother Dove.**_"

She read a short section about things which she had never seen before.

"Rani, Tink, look at this!" she exclaimed.

The others joined her and looked at the strange find.

"What is that? A history book? Looks really-"

"Old. Yes, it looks centuries old" interjected Rani.

They read together and saw descriptions and old drawings of canyons, mountains, smaller houses, and a waterfall.

They turned the page and saw that the rest was carefully torn out.  
"Do you think a fairy stole the rest?" asked Rani.

"No, it looks too precise. I bet the rest is in the Restricted section," said Tink.

"Restricted section? Where is that and what sort of things are in there?" asked Prilla.

"Well, the Restricted section is in Queen Clarion's library and I've only heard rumors. You know how our dust is more fresh if it is plucked from Mother Dove? Well, I've heard that fairies could...experiment and make the dust more powerful, or into something else entirely."

"Really? Like what?" asked Rani.

"I'm not sure. It's just an old legend. I heard that dust could be different colors and do different things." explained Tink.

"Let's go ask Queen Ree." said Prilla.

"I don't know if she would show us," said Rani.  
"Well, we won't know unless we try," said Tink.

The fairies flew over to Queen Ree's (In the official universe, 'Ree' is what the fairies call 'Clarion') chamber.  
"Queen Ree, how is everything this morning?" they asked.

"Hello Tink, Prilla, and Rani. I am doing quite well. You too?" she asked.  
"Yes, we were in the Library and found this book. We wondered what the missing pages say. We're curious about the history of Pixie Hollow, before Neverland. Do you know where the pages might be?" Tink asked.

Queen Clarion looked surprised and slightly uncomfortable.

"...Why? I mean, that information was redacted because it is restricted," she replied.

"Why is it restricted?" Prilla wondered aloud.

"There are...events and constructs of the past which...are and were very dangerous in the wrong hands. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't tell you, for your sake and the sake of everyone," the queen said reluctantly.

"For the sake of everyone? You know we're not dangerous," said Prilla.

"We wouldn't use anything for evil. I thought you knew us better than that," exclaimed Rani, hurtfully.

"You know us, especially Prilla. We all saved Pixie Hollow and everyone within...how will we save it again if we don't know what dangers could still be out there?" protested Tink.

There was silence as Queen Clarion looked them over, seeing the innocence in Prilla, the confident, almost defiant Tink, and the teary-eyed Rani.

"...You're right. You have saved Pixie Hollow; without you Mother Dove's egg would be destroyed and we would struggle to live. I should know you three better, for I saved Pixie Hollow with you during the trials of the Wand. What I said earlier, those words are the default response to...sensitive information such as this. Alright, you of all fairies should know. But...what I am about to tell you...it may be difficult to hear. Yes there was joy, glory, virtue, valor, bravery, and victory in the past...but also sadness, sacrifice, and...we were fighting for our very existence in those days."

"Go on." said all three.

"Alright. I learned about the part before I was 'laughed' from books and from the fairies and sparrowmen before me. The rest, I experienced firsthand. It all began over a thousand years ago..." began Queen Clarion.


	4. The Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

It was a peaceful, quiet night as stars gazed brightly.

A baby girl laughed for the first time. Her laugh was carried slowly out a door into the light midnight breeze. There were silent storms in the distance with lightning flashes lighting up the sky almost like noon. It was a beautiful sight but powerful, the uproar stood in sharp contrast to the stillness of the stars and the clouds above the maelstrom.

The laugh traveled through an armory and slid over a curved sword and then through the flame of a torch. A new gust of wind caused the energy of laughter to surge into the storm of lightning, but it did not get struck. It traveled over great distances until it reached a pair of stars brighter than the rest in the sky. After lining up with the starboard stellar body, it was pulled into a form of jetstream, leaving the Mainland, the land of humans.  
On the others side, grey skies covered an island in the vast sea. Journeying closer, it arrived at a waterfall, and some force was pulling the laugh behind the torrent and into a hidden portal to another world.  
Inside stood Pixie Hollow, the realm of the fairies.

It then joined with a pretty, white carnation flower with red tips. Upon arrival, fast-flying talent fairies immediately signaled others and escorted the flower to the Arrival Landing Platform. The aura burst open and a young, new fairy was enveloped by the carnation. She looked a little shocked, so much to see at once, but strong. She had black hair darker than the night sky. Her eyes shone with excitement at life, they were brilliant yet mysterious...her face was indescribably beautiful.

Queen Miliani, the ruler of all the fairies and sparrowmen (male "fairies") of Pixie Hollow watched as the Dust talent sparrowman, Ezra, poured the large cup of Pixie Dust {equivalent to 2 cups of Terence's} on the new Arrival.

The new fairy stood up, more stable on her feet while her wings came to life, glistening in the sun. Their shape was round, similar to a butterfly's wings, but more crisp.

What was shocking about her was her glow. Instead of the yellow-edged-with-gold that all fairies had, she glowed **pink**...edged with more pink instead!

Some gasped, never seeing this before. They waited with bated breath for the Announcement. The new fairy's voice was soothing to the ears, peaceful, yet strong, sweet and clear like music. She said "Hello. I am Alivia. I...my talent is...it's...fire. And...skill in battle. And I think there might be more."


	5. Wonder Awaits

**{Notes: I am sorry it has taken awhile to post. I've been busy with school. Most of the story that was worked on in the past 10 months were parts later. Connecting the beginning to the rest is occasionally difficult. But it will work out. Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoy the show.  
- ShimmeringFairyPrion [25 September 2012]}**

**{I wrote biographies about the protagonists too, to help the story also. Thank you again for reading. I hope this brings readers joy.**  
**I am happy to write this.**  
**- ShimmeringFairyPrion [1 October 2012]}**

**Chapter 3: Wonder Awaits**

The few fire-talent fairies welcomed her, happy to finally have another member. Fire-talents were rare enough, but multiple-talented fairies were even more scarce. And to have potential talents which are unknown during the Announcement was truly extraordinary.

A representative of the Royal Defense Forces of Pixie Hollow held out a leaf paper scroll with a logo, name, and position on it, and handed it to Alivia. She asked her to visit her later and then left.

The usual identification-talent, clothing-talent, decor-tal, etc sized her without using rulers. The ID-talent spoke in a passionless, blatantly disgusted voice, "This one's an Incomplete. Her glow is pink, she has a problem learning leaf-lettering, according to the book 'Labels for types and associated problems including predictions of your life', a few split hairs, and she is 0.1% above the *normal* body fat. Medication is ***Strongly* **recommended."

Alivia was hurt and completely shocked. She looked around, hoping someone would tell her this did not just happen. But no support came. Instead, hushed words and strange looks came her way. Now she was angry that this complete stranger not only labeled her with "disorders" and "recommended medication," but that she would proclaim it for everyone around her to hear, right after she Arrived! A spark ignited in her hand without her realizing it and then a flame fell on the ground next to her feet. Alivia looked down, surprised and pleased at her talent. The fire-talents cheered.  
"That's the spirit!"  
"Alright!"  
Alivia felt better that _some _fairies were not staring at her, laughing at her, or avoiding her.  
_ [Maybe they didn't hear], _she thought.  
She looked around. She was still under the microscope and so she walked away.

A residence-talent broke the silence as she caught up with the new Arrival.  
"Your room is Season Spring, Section 729, Rose Glen, #34."  
"Thank you," said Alivia, taking the leaf parchment with the location of her new home and the map.  
As Alivia was getting her bearings, she heard a calm, almost royal-sounding voice.  
"Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I am Queen Miliani," the ruler greeted gently.  
"Your set of talents is rare but do not worry, you can join multiple talent groups. Allow the guiding-talents to familarize you with your new home. It is great to have you here Miss Alivia."  
"Thank you, your highness," Alivia said without bowing (Neither Never Fairies nor their predecessors bowed.)  
The queen had other responsibilities to attend to and departed.

Alivia tried walking, running, hovering, and then flying. Like all Arrivals, she needed to get accustomed to basic movement and coordination. She wished she could be invisible and just fly out of there, but she was not experienced enough. She crashed a few times, receiving minor cuts and bruises.  
_[I wouldn't be half as bad if everyone wasn't staring at me,] _she thought.  
The right balance of speed, lift, thrust, control, and direction was not easy to obtain.  
After the nursing talents treated her light injuries, she decided to leave and find her new home, and left quickly especially after being humiliated several times right after Arrival.

She was still upset about being Incomplete and decided to go find something to eat. Despite the general knowledge and brief history that all fairies and sparrowmen receive instantly after arriving, there are certain feelings and experiences that are still completely unknown. Alivia had no idea what food was like or what taste was.  
She studied her map and it illustrated four seasons, spring, summer, autumn, and winter in four equal quadrants surrounding the Pixie Dust Tree in the center. There were forests, canyons, mountains, lakes, and fairy dwellings throughout; as well as small communities scattered, as well as storage facilities, scenic viewpoints, and vacation resorts.  
_ [Every place looks like a vacation resort.] _Alivia thought.

From her location alone, she realized the map could not do justice to the vastness, the grandeur, the glory of her new world. This new fairy was overwhelmed by all the sights, smells, sounds, and new feelings. It was great to be born! The sky was just stunning with its blue sky, swirling clouds, bright sun (she knew to never look directly at the sun), and magical split in the sky. The sky had a certain section where the sky looked different than the rest. Most of it was normal blue, but the "cutout" area was pink, as if it were almost dusk. It was beautiful to gaze upon. She looked around some more and saw a stream racing along, splashing against rocks and curves. She saw trees which were tall, but not as tall as the ones in the Mainland, more scaled down for fairies. She looked upon a mountain range in the distance with awe and knew she could not fly over it, for the air would be too thin at that altitude.

She listened to birds chirping, acorns being eaten, wind rustling leaves, branches creaking, fruit being picked, decorative chimes singing in the distance, and ambient sounds filling her ears for the first time.. There were fairies and sparrowmen in the distance, working, playing, and laughing, bustling around in their daily schedule.

She felt the wind lightly playing across her cheeks, the grass beneath her bare feet, . She knelt down and splashed water on herself just to see what it felt like. She laughed and then felt the cold of evaporation...the warmth from the sun which shone on her skin...the softness from the fabric of her arrival gown.

She smelled the fresh dew on the grass, the cool air which had the scent of recent rain, and pine needles close by. She flew up and hovered on a carnation and experienced the sweet fragrance and felt the silky texture of the petals against her hands and face. She noticed it looked almost exactly like her arrival gown, red tips and all. She descended and picked up dirt, weighed small pebbles, and watched a dandelion fluff float by.

It was spring and Alivia was happy to be alive.


	6. Almost Died

**Chapter 4: -Almost Died-**

After walking around and exploring with Zinfra for a few hours, Alivia was feeling hungry.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" asked Zinfra.  
"Yes, that would be nice."

The closest place for food was a tree house with smoke rising from somewhere inside, something that smelled tasty, and a faint glow from the windows.  
The two entered and saw fairies eating blueberry muffins, strawberry cake, chocolate fig cake, and triple chocolate delight. The main course had already passed.  
Despite the general knowledge and brief history that all fairies and sparrowmen receive instantly after arriving, there are certain feelings and experiences that are still completely unknown. Alivia had no idea what food was like or what taste was.

A serving-talent fairy came over and offered choices of dessert.  
"That one looks interesting, I would like to try it."

"It's the triple-chocolate delight, very popular. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."  
Alivia's mouth watered as she inhaled the new aroma.  
She took a bite and was pleasantly surprised.  
"It's absolutely delicious! I've never tasted anything like it before! Actually I never tasted anything before."  
"I hope you're not disappointed by other foods."  
"Would you like to visit your room now?"  
"Sure."

The two traveled to Section 729, Rose Glen.  
Along the way, many fairies and sparrowmen gave Alivia strange looks because of her pink glow and murmured amongst themselves.  
"Freak!"  
"Incomplete!"  
"I heard all of your...disorders!"  
"Are you contagious?"  
"Leave her alone," said Zinfra.

Alivia wished she could be invisible and hid behind her guide.

When they arrived, Zinfra waited outside while Alivia entered room #34.  
Inside, she saw her room lit up with her talent's theme. Her bed was made from autumn leave sheets, mixtures of furniture made from wood, ash, and pumice. There were some paintings on the walls of flames, arrows, and flowers made out of fire. Also there was a painting of a flaming sword above her bed. She wondered how fairies painted so fast, and guessed their talent must give them speed. She gazed at the obsidian decorations...their glossy texture and unique color were pretty. It reminded her of her own shiny black hair. She saw a pine needle hairbrush, peppermint leaves for tooth brushing, orange blossom petals for face-washing, and a magnifying glass. She wondered why there were supplies of flint, red phosphorous, and other ingredients for fire. Couldn't fire-talents make a fire without these?  
She went over to her open closet and checked out her clothes. She was impressed that there were talents that could get a fairy's measurements so accurately just by looking. She saw beautiful dresses, pajamas, casual clothes, and work clothes. There were dresses that were the color of fire, the forest, and of carnations, the same as her Arrival gown. She especially loved the dresses made from spider silk and dandelion fluff. She preferred modest clothing with reasonable amounts of skin exposed and wondered how anyone could know that. In the work clothes, there were pockets for flint and other tools, again wondering why she would ever need them. Perhaps if fairies ran out of Dust and needed to continue their work of pyromania.

Her Arrival gown was nice, but she thought it was bland. She changed into a dress that was made from a red carnation with a few subtle glowing orange highlights. She loved how red carnations carried meaning..._love and passion_. She hoped that one day, she could find someone who didn't mind her glow and accepted her the way she was.

She laid down on her bed, enjoying the softness and cozy new room.

She then left, meeting Zinfra outside.  
"I would like to visit the Scout-talents."  
"Okay, but first lets go to the Royal Ordnance Factory, there's someone I want you to meet."

They moved on to Pixie Hollow's Royal Ordnance Factory, under the Royal Defense Forces. This was where the arrows, spears, and other weapons were manufactured. Despite the happiness and innocence of the fairies and sparrowmen, there were still dangers such as hawks, snakes, wasps, and other hazardous creatures.

"Welcome, its good to see you again Zinfra."

"Good to see you too, this here is Alivia, a new Arrival and one of her talents is 'skill in battle'. We shall see if that is true."  
Alivia was hurt by that last comment.  
"Alivia, I want you to meet Fieva, she is the greatest mastermind Pixie Hollow has ever known. She is super smart with chemistry and weapon design. Nothing is more important than her work."

"...Okay."

They were led into the drawing room which doubled as the chemistry lab.

In thick, grey, unisex laboratory clothing, an unusually tall fairy stood pouring chemicals into glass containers. She had dark, yet glowing purple, short hair. She was focused on the experiment and seemed to not want to talk.  
"I give you, Her Majesty's Master of Chemisty, Royal Prerogative, Privy Council, Field Marshal, Storm-Talent Fieva."

"How do you do? I was just- What is that?!" Fieva exclaimed in a cold, harsh voice.  
"What is what?"  
"You, get out!" Fieva shrieked pointing at the sparrowman who introduced her.  
"What is your _**problem**_, your glow is _**pink**_!"

"I...I'm Incomplete."  
"I can see that! I'm not blind! Why would someone like you be in a place like _this_?"  
"I am interested in the designs."  
"Don't speak unless spoken to! You insolent Incomp!"  
"You're right, the pink glow is freaky. She is Incomplete," said Zinfra, looking disgusted, and leaving.  
Alivia was hurt, her guide abandoned her. She tried to stay strong until now, but tears were escaping from her eyes.  
"I've heard about you. You think you got skill? The only one with more than one talent? You are NO MATCH FOR ME! I am the greatest chemist Pixie Hollow has ever known. I control the weather! I am strong and I NEED NO ONE! I am MORE POWERFUL than ANYONE ELSE!"

As the Chemist said this, her hands charged up with electricity. Being a storm-tal, she could manipulate the weather, generate rain, lightning, hurricane-force winds, sleet, and hail.  
"No one can design weapons like I can. No one knows Pixie Dust like I do. You should feel HONORED that I am even speaking to inferior vermin like you. You think you're cool? I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!."

Alivia cried uncontrollably and left.  
As she was running away from the factory, she was lost in thought.. She was just born. Why did so many hate her? What was wrong with being Incomplete? Why did she have to glow pink and be different from everyone else?

Fieva cast lightning past her, missing on purpose, just for "fun." She laughed in the distance.

Alivia ran away, blindly trying to escape.  
She ran towards a nearby river, used to cool the production facility.  
She sat down on the bank and cried, wishing that people would stop hating her, just because of her glow, just because she was Incomplete.  
_[What is wrong with me?]_, she thought.

_ [Why do I have to be different?]_

Suddenly, she slipped and fell into the river!

She struggled, trying to escape.  
She flapped her wings, but to no avail, as they were absorbing water, she only got weighed down.  
"Help!" she screamed.  
She didn't know how to swim (It wouldn't matter, fairies can't swim anyway).  
She was sinking until only her hands were above water now.  
_ She knew she was going to die._


	7. A Friend

**{Thank you so much for being patient. I have a plan in mind and I know where the story is headed. Again, just details in the beginning are a little difficult. Thanks for reading.}****  
****- ShimmeringFairyPrion [28 October 2012]}**

**Chapter 5: -A Friend-**

A hand grabbed her and pulled her back up.  
Her head was above the water again.

A sparrowman had her right hand but was starting to sink as well.  
He forced the water away from them with a gesture, and they were now standing in a pool only one inch deep. He pulled them onto the bank and the water returned to its original place.  
Alivia coughed and was choking on water, trying to breathe.  
The sparrowman knew that CPR was not needed, because the fairy began to breathe on her own. Instead, he took off his outer cloak and put it around the fairy's shoulders.  
"Thanks for saving me. Thank you so much."  
"No problem. I'm just glad you're okay."

Now that Alivia was breathing again, she took a look at her rescuer.  
The first thing she realized was that his glow was _**blue**_! Dark blue edged with a lighter shade.  
He was slightly taller than her, with short, clean-cut black hair. He was thin, but had a confident posture. He was dressed in dark blue, generally matching his talent's color.

"My name is Caradoc. But I prefer 'Doc.' As you can see, I'm a water talent. What is your name?"

"I'm Alivia Voe. But I prefer 'Alivia.' My talent is fire and skill in battle. It's nice to meet you!"

"The same. You're lucky I was here. I was cooling the stream from the factory's output reservoir and was about to leave, when I heard you calling for help."

"Thanks again."  
"Don't sweat it, what else was I supposed to do? Anyway, I have to go finish my work elsewhere."

"Wait. I'm new and my guide left me. Would you please show me around? I would like to visit the Scouts and Warriors."

"Well, I'm not a guiding talent-"  
"I've had enough of them to last awhile."

"Alright, I'll get a messenger talent, telling my colleagues that I'll be busy."

"Thanks."  
"So, did you hear the things they've said about me?"  
"Yes, I have, but I hear it about every Incomplete. Don't let it get to you. I call the ID-talents '_Idiot _talents'-"  
Alivia laughed.  
"That's funny! Are there many Incompletes besides me?"  
"Yes, there are a sizable amount. You'll run into more."  
"The ID-talents didn't single me out?"  
"No, and they seem to enjoy having nothing better to do. I mean broadcasting people's faults like its a skill in an entrance to the Pixie Hollow Games is *low*, especially right after they've been born."  
Alivia felt better hearing this, but dreaded what it might mean...  
"Did you see me arrive today?"  
"Yes, but again, don't sweat it. Everyone has some kind of 'problem'. But it's a matter of perspective really and how each fairy and sparrowman makes of it. Not everything labeld is a crippling disease." Doc said.

"Thank you. You're like a doctor for emotional support."  
"Nah, I'm not a medical talent. Nor am I a therapist talent. But the Idiot-talents need to see the _Behavioral Improvement_-talent."  
"Behavioral Improvement?"  
"The ones who help those who are violating the laws, like pranksters, thieves, or vandals."  
"Oh..." Alivia said, distressed again and looking down at the ground.  
"What's wrong? I don't think you need to see them. Did you nick my extra dust or something?" Doc joked.

"No, I...I..." stammered Alivia.

She told him about her run in with Fieva and all that had happened until now.

"Yes, the Chemist Fieva is always angry, bitter, cold, and doesn't care about anyone. I'm sorry you had to visit her, and that everyone's treated you like you're a plague. If it makes you feel better, tons of Incompletes are discriminated against and ostracized. But eventually it stops bothering you. At least you have a respected talent."

"Thanks," said Alivia quietly.

They walked along, Alivia enjoying the sights with her new guide. They were not alone, there were some fairies and sparrowmen working close by.

"So you can manipulate water?" the fairy asked.  
"Yes."  
"Cool, I'd like to see that! I can manipulate fire!"

"That's neat, not many have your talent."

"I'm not too experienced yet, but maybe after the tour, I can practice more."  
"We could practice now."  
"Okay."  
They found a stone quarry, where certain talents were already practicing their talents.

There were pools of water, firewood, magnifying glasses, seeds, food, and other experimental supplies.  
Doc raised his hand and water slowly swirled around in front of them. He pulled a sphere of water out and held it in in his hands. Alivia watched in amazement as the water changed into different shapes which were very similar to paper origami. Doc then froze the designs and melted them back down.  
"Wow! You can freeze and melt water too?"  
"Yes, and boil it. Water is an art form, but it can be devastating. Water in the form of natural disasters cause great damage occasionally. The fairies and sparrowmen of my talent do our best to repair the destruction and utilize water in innovative ways."  
"The designs are beautiful."  
"Thanks, I would like to see fire," said Doc, as he turned the water into steam, quickly disappearing from sight.

"I'll try, but I'm still a beginner."  
"I didn't learn mine overnight either."

She pointed towards a pile of wood, and snapped her fingers, making a spark. She hurled some sparks at the wood, but it didn't light.  
"You'll get it."

She tried again, this time by kindling.

A flame took life, setting leaves and twigs ablaze.

"I did it!"  
"Yes, great start."

In Alivia's delight, a flame appeared in her hand, startling her, as she tried to put it out.

"Aaahh!" she screamed quietly, but then started laughing.  
Doc laughed as well, but not at her, just pleased to see that she was happy after being so close to death.

Overcoming her timidness, Alivia then had her whole hand on fire, feeling no pain, hardly noticing the heat. Her face lit up and she smiled.  
She then constructed a teardrop-shaped ball of fire, hovering above her hand.

"Awesome!"

"Try throwing it at the woodpile."

She lowered her hand, the flame following. She paused and tried to throw it. Instead, the fire vanished.  
"It's okay," reassured Doc.

The fairy built a new one, and this time concentrated on what she was about to do. She closed her eyes and took a breath.  
Doc noticed the strength and size of fire changing as fire-talent pondered.

She held her breath and threw the inferno at the wood.  
It struck and spread to more parts of the fuel.

"Yes! I did it! Did you see that?"

"Excellent! All you need is practice."  
She made more and improved her accuracy, adjusting size, heat, and color.

"You've got skill! That's for sure." other fairies said, always happy to see a new talent learn her powers.

"Not many learn that quickly, and even some who are experienced still struggle with white fire," said a sparrowman.

Alivia was not sure about white-hot fire yet. She felt that it would take more time to develop. Next, she made shapes with fire, lines in the air, circles, and even a basic drawing of a mountain in the distance.

"It's like water, isn't it?"

"Yes it is! I'm very impressed, I've never seen shapes last that long before. You even have a picture! The art-talents would like to see that."

"I know right? I had no idea I could do this!"

They laughed and chatted, both happy that they had ran into each other. They had fun and their anxieties melted away like the steam and kindling they disintegrated. They even playfully threw spheres of water and fire into the air, extinguishing as they collided. Alivia was relieved that Doc didn't seem to care about her being Incomplete, nor about her "diagnosis."

She was again, happy to be alive.


	8. Mustering Madness

**Chapter 6: -Mustering Madness-**

In Chemist Fieva's laboratory, the owner was not pleased.

"Hurry up, I don't have all spring!" barked Fieva.

"We're working as fast as we can! Dozens of fairies and sparrowmen have already died in lab accidents. The Dust is unstable!" cried the servant.

"Tell me again its 'unstable' and you will be joining the others! This is my life's work...pushing the limits...going where NO fairy has ever gone before. I don't care how many fairies die in the process. Do you understand me?"

Fieva's hands were charged with electricity, the servant could feel the heat and winds were picking up speed in the room.

"Yes- Master Fieva." she said, fear trembling in her voice.

"My formula is perfect. Why does it keep failing?"

"...we...we need more supplies."

"Supplies?"

"We need more gems, metal, magnets, antimatter, [element], ash, and gold."

"I see."

Fieva stormed off towards the window. She jumped through, propelling herself with generated winds behind her. Leaflets flew around the room, and the servant knew she would have to reorganize them all, or be blamed for the clutter.

The Master Chemist arrived at the Royal Palace, the home of the Queen of Pixie Hollow.

The guards stepped aside, saluting, afraid of her.


End file.
